Silent Secret
by Lealah Lupin III
Summary: Julie spills the beans. How will everyone deal? Read and reveiw!
1. Silent Secret

Silent Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

A/N: I actually wrote this a while ago on a challenge, but I never posted it because I don't believe it would ever happen and frankly, I don't really care for the concept. But, I've been told it was ok, so I decided to post it. Rated T for implied sex, nothing graphic.

_Hey! You've got to hide your love away!-_Hide Your Love Away, the Beatles

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the end of the day, and Gregory House was packing up his leather bag to go home. His day had not gone well, the reason being that Cuddy had forced him to catch up on this month's clinic duty that he had missed. His day had been filled with snot-nosed kids, which he didn't mind so much, and their parents, which he did. He couldn't wait to get home, where something good was waiting for him. He grunted as he stood up from his chair. He was long overdue for another Vicodin.

"So, the good Doctor isn't always as strong as he puts on, is he?" House's head snapped up to see Wilson standing at his door. Fear flashed across House's mind, but he was, of course, far too composed to let it appear on his face.

"Even the best of us can't always look like nothing bothers us. To what do I owe the pleasure of you keeping me from leaving? Difficult patient? Did you think really hard?" House asked, praying that he hadn't come for the reason he had thought. Wilson laughed a little.

"No, no. I'm perfectly capable of handing out Motrin without you. I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go to a bar with me. Guy's night out. Julie's got plans." House would have sighed with relief.

"Sorry, but she isn't the only one. I've got a night of catching up on my soaps with my cat planned, and the poor little kitty hates it when I cancel on him." House lied. _Just go,_ he thought. _Don't ask, just leave._ Wilson frowned.

"You don't have a cat." House snapped his fingers.

"_That's_ why the litter box never needed empting. I was starting to think the little fur ball had learned to use the toilet." Wilson's frown stayed. "Well, then, I'll be catching up on my soaps alone. Still can't go out with you."

"Alright," he said. "Be that way. I'll get drunk alone. Have fun." House leaned back in his chair.

_Phew,_ he thought. _That was close_.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We should stop." She told him. Neither, it seemed, had any intention of stopping though, as he began kissing her neck.

"Why? Do you think he's getting suspicious?" he said, still nuzzling her neck.

"Not of you. He knows I'm cheating on him, though," she responded. It was beginning to get harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than what he was doing. He pulled away a little.

"He cheated first. With who, you still haven't told me." She caressed his stubble-rough face.

"What's it like, having an affair with your best friends wife?" Julie asked.

"Probably the same as cheating on your husband with his best friend," House retorted. He began tracing circles on her bare back, leaving trails of heat.

"Don't stop!" Julie moaned. House smiled.

"That's what I thought." Julie knew House didn't love her, but it didn't matter. She could pretend for as long as he stayed interested, because she did love him. She knew that to him, she was just release, just a substitute for someone else, but she didn't care. Her love for her husband had fizzled when she'd found that he was cheating, and at first, her affair with House had just been vindictive revenge. The lonely doctor had jumped at the chance for another warm body in his bed. He had been so depraved that it had been easy to manipulate him into betraying his best friend. But then, after all the nights they had spent together, she had fallen for him.

At first, she had thought him incapable of love, but quickly learned the truth. No one refused emotional relationships like he did if they had never been burned. Julie understood. To him, it was a purely physical relationship, the only type he was willing to have with anyone outside of the hospital. He had been hurt, so he put up his defenses to prevent it from happening again. But she had also seen his walls start to crumble. She didn't know which one, Stacy, Cuddy, or Cameron, but someone else had his heart, and that's why he would never love her. For him it was lust, infatuation, anything but love. She minded, but she didn't care, because she could pretend just as long as he still wanted her, because for her, it wasn't just physical.

When she left for the night, she pondered Wilson's affair and House. She would have to tell him one day who it was with, if she didn't tell he would find out anyway. One day, to protect her own feelings, she would leave both House and Wilson, tell House of Wilson's affair, and tell her husband of hers. She would make sure, though, to leave House out of it. She understood that the two were friends, the only friend the man had, and so she would tell Wilson it was must some guy she had met in a bar. As much as she despised Wilson, she loved House too much to ruin what she knew to be the only good thing in his life. But for now, she would stay silent in her one-sided affection. She would keep her silent secret, House, and let Wilson keep his, Cameron.


	2. Revelations

Part 2: Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own House, Jem, or Elvis Costello.

A/N: Jeez! Ok, for future references, One-shot means after this chapter, no more! But, since people liked it so much and I have been deciding whether I should write what happens when Julie spills the beans, I'll continue. Thanks to everyone for your great reviews! This is set a couple days after "Honeymoon". In case someone doesn't know, the Elvis Costello song is called _Allison_ and seemed fitting for this fic. Oh, and I don't know in real life if an iPod will do that, but for the purpose of this fic, it can.

Maridia: Yes! A fellow Lupin fan who reads non-anime fics! I 3 you!

Fox Bourne: Thanks so much!

Sgr11: Wow. Um, thanks so much for the most in-depth review I've ever gotten!

LEoL: Raises eyebrows Kid?

_Do you see what I see? Why do we live like this?_

_Is it because it's true that ignorance is bliss?-_They, Jem

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Allison Cameron was scared. Well, in a figurative sense of the word. It had been two days since Stacy had been permanently hired and no one was in a good mood, including her. She had planned on avoiding House until the day after never, but the fates were against her. She just got word that House wanted to see her, alone, in his office. Considering the fact that House _never_ wanted to see her alone, she was scared.  
"You wanted to see me, Dr. House?" she asked timidly. He sat behind his desk, seemingly doing nothing. That's when you knew he was serious; when he didn't have anything in his hands to occupy him.

"Sit," he said. Just that one word. She did. He sighed. She was struck by how un-House like he was being. "You know, you're like something out of an Elvis Costello song." Her mind flashed a question about what he could be talking about, and then the realization hit her: _I heard you let that little friend of mine/ take off your party dress. _

"He told you?" Cameron asked, staring at the floor. House sighed again.

"No. _Julie_ did. What the hell were you thinking? Wanted to see what it was like to wake up next to a married man again?" he said, standing so his bad leg didn't fall asleep. She winced, knowing he was taking a shot at her husband. "But that wasn't enough for you, was it? It couldn't just be any married man; it had to be a Head of Staff. And not just any Head of Staff, it had to be James. Next time, and I'm guessing there will be a next time, at least be discreet enough not to get caught. Yes, little Miss It-Just-Couldn't-Be-Me-Infirmary-Slut, Julie knew a long time ago." Cameron stood up and slapped him hard across the face, scratching her hand against his unshaven cheek. House didn't even flinch. "Adultery _and_ assault. My, my, we _have_ been busy, haven't we?"

"You listen to me. I did not sleep with him to further my career. If you ever accuse me of that again I will sue you for sexual harassment, and you know I have enough on you to do that," she told him in a deathly low voice. He smiled a terrible, cold grin.

"You are in no position to make threats. See, I have three options. One: Fire you for having an inappropriate relationship with a senior doctor. Two: I could forget about it and not fire you for having an inappropriate relationship with a senior doctor. Three: I could take it to Cuddy. I'm sure she would find this very interesting."

"Look, if you're pissed off because it's Wilson, why don't you yell at the guy who Julie used to cheat on him?" House's expression grew even darker, a feat which she didn't believe possible.

"Believe me, I already have. You know, I think I finally figured out why you like me. Not because I'm broken, it was all just to further your career. Screw your boss, maybe Head of Oncology on the side for insurance, you know, just incase the boss doesn't buy it, and your career is secure. I honestly didn't think you had the guts for it. Come to think of it, that's the only thing that saved your job. You're suspended, three weeks, no pay. Get out of my sight before I change my mind." She left. The tears didn't come until she was away from his office, rushing past Foreman and Chase. They gave each other the _Oh-hell-what-has-House-done-now_ look and started toward their boss. One glance, one steely, contempt filled, blue eyed glance was enough to convince even Foreman to stay away.

As House settled back into his chair to stew over recent events, he couldn't help but feel betrayed by her. He had much bigger problems though. After Julie had broken it off with him, she promised him that she wouldn't tell Wilson that the other man was his best friend, and she had kept her promise. But now he felt obligated to tell Wilson it had been him. Wilson had always been there for him, during the infarction, when Stacy left, when she came back, and how had he treated him? By sleeping with his wife. '_God, why do I do this?'_ He thought. '_Everything I have that's good, I screw up. If I just don't tell him, we could go on like we are…Then I could never look him in the eyes again.'_ He reached into his pocket and popped a couple Vicodin. This was going to be a long day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cameron sat sobbing in Wilson's office. She thought she had seen House at his worse, but this was just brutal. He pulled out stops she never thought he would, like her husband, and the whole thing about their relationship…

"Allison?" '_My aim is true,'_ the song went, reverberating through her head. Yes, House always did seem to know where to aim to hurt her. "Allison, what's wrong?" It was Wilson. She spilled all of it to him. How Julie had told House about them, what she had said to House about Stacy, how he had chewed her out, how she had slapped him, and finally, her punishment. Wilson sat and listened in silence. He knew that one day House would find out and say something, and he guessed that it would be this bad. House had once said that Wilson's pathology was that he loved everyone. This held true with Cameron. She had found him smart, handsome, sensitive, and it had been a long time since she had woken up with someone next to her. It was all about companionship to her. To him, she had been a beautiful, smart woman to fill the void that his wife left. In all truth, it was companionship to both of them. There had been no real love in it, and both knew it.

Wilson instantly knew why House was being so brutal. He knew this would happen from the day he had come on to Cameron, but didn't care about the future as opposed to the instant gratification. Oh, was he sorry for it now. House had been pissed off at him, so he had taken it out on Cameron. '_Enough is enough. It's time to end this,' _he thought.

"Allison, I should have done this a long time ago. It's time to stop. This isn't right. I'll fix the thing with House, it's my fault anyway, but after that, we shouldn't see each other again outside of work." She nodded ok. No "why," no trying to refute it, just a nod. "Go home, Cameron. I'll see if he'll at least lift the no pay part." She nodded again and left as Wilson began making his way to House's office.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wilson stalled a lot before finally entering House's office. He checked charts, patients, even asked if Cuddy needed anything before dragging himself to quell his friends' wrath. He found it ironic, whenever he looked back on it, that he was afraid of what _House_ was going to say.

When he entered the glass office he found House with his back to the door, staring out of the window with his iPod earphones in. This worried him a bit. He only wore his earphones when he wanted to escape the world, or when he didn't want to be disturbed, or both. Wilson unplugged the earphones only to find it had been on the stand and have it blare loudly at him.

"-REMEMBER WHEN I MOVE IN YOU AND THE HOLY DOVE WAS MOVING TOO AND EVERY BREATH WE DREW WAS HALLELUJAH?" Damn. That was under the Wilson dubbed "I'm Depressed" song list. House had been slightly ticked when he had found out Wilson had been messing with his iPod, but kept all the changes out of sheer laziness and the fact that Wilson had done a good job cataloguing his songs. Wilson fumbled to turn the insanely loud thing off.

"You know, at risk of sounding like your mother, listening to it that loud will destroy your ears." House made no comment and didn't even bother turning around. "Look, I know you're upset, and I know why, but did you have to suspend her that-"

"Why her, James?" he interrupted. "You have your pick of the hospital litter, all the nurses and doctors you could want, even some of the gay guys if you decided for a change. Why her?" Wilson was surprised at his neutral tone. No anger in his voice, just deep sadness. He knew something is wrong. First name _and _no sarcasm? Something was definitely wrong.

"Look, it wasn't like I seduced her. She…it was just as much her as it was me." House didn't talk for some time.

"So," he finally said, "she never liked me at all. It was all you." He said this in a quiet voice, devoid of emotion. Wilson sighed exasperatedly.

"No, you idiot. She loves you! What went on between her and I was nothing." House said nothing. "Say something, dammit!"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's not my wife. I have no right to be angry."

"God, make up your mind! You're worse than a woman with all your mixed signals. Don't give me that look, you do give mixed signals," Wilson scolded.

"When have I ever given mixed signals?"

"Oh come on! Your entire relationship with her is just one big mixed signal! You ask her to a Monster Truck Rally and then tell her you don't even like her? You wouldn't have taken her to one if you didn't like her."

"How do you figure that?" House asked, his voice rising slightly. '_Took him long enough,' _Wilson thought.

"I know more about you than anyone, Greg. Last thing your dad ever did with you was take you to a Truck Rally. You wouldn't go with her if you didn't like her a _lot_." House looked up at him.

"If you think I really care about her, then why did you sleep with her?" House asked, his voice rising even more.

"Because, we _both_ got tired of waiting for you!" Wilson yelled back.

"Both? Do you want to sleep with me too? Why, Jimmy, I didn't know you swung that way! If you do some of my clinic hours, I suppose I could fit you in on Friday between the hookers." Wilson sighed.

"Come on, Greg. I'm trying to apologize." Wilson knew the first name would get him, just as it had gotten himself. House lowered his voice to the soft register that Wilson knew him to use when he was being solemn and serious.

"There's no reason to apologize. I have no right to be apologized to. She isn't my wife and she isn't my girlfriend and we're not in 8th grade." Wilson sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. Just to let you know, though, we ended it. Can you cut her a little slack? Three weeks without pay is a little rough," he asked his friend. House nodded.

"Fine. Yeah. Sure. Tell her it's only one week." Wilson nodded and began to walk out of his office.

"James…" House called after him. He turned. "I…Your wife…" Wilson got a confused look on his face.

"What? I'm divorcing her, end of story."

"It's not about that. It wasn't a guy in a bar." House took a deep breath. "It was me." Wilson's face had a million different emotions on it at the same time.

"Wh-what?" House averted his gaze.

"She cheated on you with me, James. I'm sorry." The younger man's eyes opened wide, almost as though he didn't believe it and then narrowed. His fists clenched and he bared his teeth, and before he knew what was happening, he was rushing up to his best friend.

House saw it coming, but did nothing to stop it. If it had just been a punch he could have dealt with it. Unfortunately, the force of the blow knocked him backwards into his TV stand and trying to catch himself from this caused him to put far too much weight on his right leg. He fell back against the wall, clutching the thing and screamed in pain. Then he tried as best he could to curl into a ball over his leg while still keeping it straight, rocking and trying to bite back loud moans of pain.

For a short flash Wilson forgot he was the one who had punched him and everything else and made a move to help him. But then a thought crossed his mind; _The bastard slept with my wife and I still feel sorry for him!_ This only angered him further and clenched his fists again and stormed out of the office, House still writhing in agony.


End file.
